Red Nails
by 21peach
Summary: Bella is a vampire, the leader of the Fang Coven. Like the Cullens, they keep up their appearance to the mortals. Coincidentally, they move to Forks, where the Cullens are. They enroll in the same high school. Will Bella choose the vampire that has always been there for her or the gorgeous vampire she once loved? Or was her destiny writ in stone? Red Nails...
1. Chapter 1

**Another one of my stories. Like the others, I won't be able to post anything for a while!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, I am back! I'll be posting chapters for different stories, so always keep on the update. This is my first attempt at vampires trying to fit in and high school drama, so save the critics. Thnx and read on!**

 **Members of the Fang Coven. (And how they relate to the Cullens. As in personality only.)**

 **Clara-Alice**

 **Celaena-Rosalie**

 **Ralph-Emmett**

 **Stephan-Jasper**

 **Robert (Ironic, right?)-Edward**

 **Pairings**

 **Clara-Stephan**

 **Celaena-Ralph**

 **Robert-(?)**

 **I don't have Esme nor Carlisle's characters because, nobody's the calm and maternal vampire. The paring are like the Cullen family except Bella and Robert because he's the vampire tha's always been there for her. :)**

 **Him or Edward?**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

It's been a hundred years since I became a vampire. A hundred years since I created the Fang Coven. To mortals, that's a huge amount of time, but to us, vampires, it's just a blink of an eye.

"Bella, _Bella!_ Snap out of it!" Someone calls my name, and I turn around and see Clara standing there, hands on her hips.

"What?" I snap at her.

"Where are we going to move next?" As the leader of the coven, I was in charge of deciding where to move next.

"We'll move to Forks, since we haven't been there in a while. There shouldn't be a problem. We are going to have to move in few days. A week at most."

"Then we should start packing!" Clara runs back to her room to start packing. Even for a vampire, it's going to take a while. She was our version of Alice. She had a serious addiction for shopping and her room was more of a wardrobe than anything else. I knew that everyone else heard our conversation, so I start packing my belongings. My room had black and white marble tiles with a king sized canopy bed and two bamboo shelves, packed with books. I had a huge window seat and a walk in closet-much to my dismay-filled with shoes of all kind, shirts, pants, shorts of all designs and almost all the accessories, one can ever own. Clara was the one who always bought me these things. I never had the heart to throw it away, as she always pulled out her puppy dog eyes.

* * *

Three days flew by and we were on the plane, on our way to forks. We were on first class, of course and I was listening to music when I smelt male. I plucked of my earphones and turned my head side ways, and saw a male steward smiling flirtatiously at me.

"Would you like something to drink, miss?" he asked, with what was was suppose to be a husky voice, I think.

 _Ew..._ "No thank you." I decline politely.

"If you need anything else, here's my number." he handed me a small piece of paper with his number and his name. Ralph was sitting next to me and he caught the small piece of paper.

"What are you doing?" he growled at the steward.

"I-uh,..." the poor steward must have been intimidated by Ralph's size. He was like Emmett that way.

"You have nothing to do here, so you may as well leave." he sneered at the steward and he practically ran through the aisle to the staff's small area.

"Thank you." I breathed.

"Anything for you, little sis." he smiled and went back to playing video games. I put back my earphones and closed my eyes, relaxing a bit.

* * *

We were racing down the street with our cars that we had shipped. I remembered Charlie's house. It was near breaking down. I had gotten my car soon after I created the Fang Coven. Like other people/vampires, my silver McLaren was my baby. This was my 25th car, changing the car every 4 years.

We drove in our drive way, falling in love again with the gorgeous house. The house was gigantic, made with white marbles and and glass. I was the first to walk in the door. The living room was already decorated. It had three couches, a 75 inch TV, a coffee table and a whole 5 shelves of movies ever existed on Earth. Ralph and Stephan, being the funny ones were instantly in love with the TV, movies, play station, gaming room and the backyard. Our backyard was as big as a football field and you guys know why they love it. The girls, Robert and I went up the stairs, going each into our rooms. I knew for a fact that Clara wanted her room exactly the same.

Celaena's room was more of radiant style, like Rosalie's. It was purple and a light shade of blue. She had endless supply of make ups and fashion magazines, and an enormous walk in closet. Her bathroom was almost as big as her own room. Her bed was more of a queen sized couch bed. She had a TV attached to the ceiling, angled right so when she layed down, she can see the TV directly.

Robert's room was more of the modern style. Almost all part of the room was glass, giving him an excellent view of the forest behind the house. He had a guitar and a drum set and a stack of CD's all in alphabetical order. His bed was a king sized bed and had a black velvet bed sheet.

My room was Victorian style, all violet and beige. My bed was a queen sized canopy bed with a couch attached at the end. There was a fireplace and on top of that was a flat screen 75 in TV. I had a huge window like the one I had in France with a velvet curtain. I had a medium sized window seat with bookshelves part of the wall and books filling every single inch of the space. I had a balcony, unlike everyone else, being the leader of this Coven.

We were to start school tomorrow, which was more than enough time to get ready and chill out.

I went out of my room and into the living room where Ralph and Stephan were already zapping aliens or somewhat.

I knew that Clara ad Celaena weren't in the house. "Guys, where are the girls?"

"They went out, going on and on about how they don't have enough hair and nail products. Stupid, really. I'll never understand women." Ralph said, never taking his eye off the screen.

* * *

 **I know this is the worst place to end, but I had to, since the next chapter will be more interesting. R &R and please... tell me how this should go. I know I have the summary written, but I don't know how the story should go. Don't forget to come visit me on my forum!**


End file.
